ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Netflix FNAF Novel Live-Action Mini-Series
a Horror Mystery novel series written by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley, based on the best-selling video game series, that should be made into a Live Action Netflix Mini-Series. If they do make it someday, it should be split into Chapters, With The Silver Eyes being Chapter 1 coming in 2020, Chapter 2: The Twisted Ones, In 2021, and The Final Installment Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet in 2022. Cast: Kids: Maia Mitchell as Charlotte, Henry's Daughter and Protagonist of The Silver Eyes and Twisted Ones. Mitchell Plays Callie in the ABC SHOW The Fosters. Josh Hutcherson as John, Charlotte's Childhood Crush and the Deuteragonist of The Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones, and the possible Primary Protagonist of The Fourth Closet. Hutcherson Plays Peeta in The Hunger Games Film Series. Violett Beane as Jessica, One of Charlotte's Best Friends and the Tritagonist of The Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones, and The Possible Deuteragonist of The Fourth Closet. Beane plays Jesse Quick In The Flash. Finn Wolfhard as Carlton, Son of Clay and Betty Burke. Wolfhard plays Mike Wheeler on Stranger Things and Richie In IT (2017). Melissa Benoist as Marla, Jason's Older Sister. Benoist plays Kara Danvers on Supergirl 2015 TV Show Kevin Zegers as Micheal Brooks: The late Michael Brooks was a friend of Charlie, John, and the others until his disappearance from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in July of 1985. It is a memorial service for him which brings all his friends back to Hurricane, Utah 10 years later. Zegers is known for playing Josh Framm in The Air Bud Series. Noah Schnapp as Jason, Marla's Younger Brother. Schnapp plays Will Byers in Stranger Things. Chosen Jacobs as Lamar: Charlotte, John, Jessica, Carlton, and Marla's Friend. Jacobs Plays Mike Hanlon in IT 2017. Jackson Robert Scott as Sammy, Charlotte's Twin Brother, who dies in the beginning of the series, from William Afton. Scott Plays Georgie In IT 2017. Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Arty: a Guy that Charlotte Meets during her time at her new college during the events of The Twisted Ones. Thomas Brodie-Sangster starred as Ferb in Phineas and Ferb and Newt in The Maze Runner Movie Series. Adults: Jeffery Dean Morgan as Clay Burke, Clay is Carlton's father and the resident Chief of Police. He seems somewhat aloof and is well aware of the hijinks his son gets into. Clay also worked the case involving Michael's disappearance 10 years prior to the story and even made an arrest. However, they had to release the culprit due to lack of evidence and it has haunted Clay's mind since. Morgan plays Negan on The Walking Dead and John Winchester in Supernatural. Scott Eastwood as Officer Dunn, Officer Dunn is the youngest member of the Hurricane Police Force. He is usually the one to deal with teenagers and does so willingly as he wants to show them that some police officers can be alright people, he dies in the hands of William Afton later in The Silver Eyes Novel. Lauren Cohan as Betty Burke, Betty is Carlton's mother and the District Attorney for Hurricane. She is a lot more uptight than her husband Clay and more reserved as well. Cohan plays Maggie Greene on Walking Dead. Scott Wilson as Henry, Henry is Charlotte and Samuel's father and former owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as the creator of the several animatronic animals that inhabited the restaurant. Wilson Plays Hershel Greene in The Walking Dead and Judd Travers in the Shiloh Movie Trilogy. Ashley Judd as Aunt Jen: Charlotte and Samuel's Aunt, who is teaching Charlotte how to be Independent after Charlotte's Father, Henry Died. Logan Lerman as Micheal Afton: Michael Afton is the secondary antagonist turned main protagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is William Afton's oldest son. It is unknown if he will appear in the novel, but even if he isn't, i don't care, sometimes you have to break the rules of fiction. and Markiplier as William Afton, William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller and later Springtrap, is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and it's follow-ups The Twisted Ones ''and The Fourth Closet''. He is an alternate version of William Afton from the original games series. Markiplier is known for his Youtube Videos and his Darkiplier voice, therefore he would make a great William Afton. He is also the father of Micheal Afton. The Silver Eyes Animatronics: Springtrap: Springtrap the Rabbit is the secondary main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternatively counterpart of Springtrap the Rabbit from The FNAF Video Game Series. Actor Tobin Bell(Known for Jigsaw in the Saw Film Series) will voice the suit when William will be in the suit, due to Tobin Bell Having a Sinister and Scary Voice, after i watched his performance as Jigsaw in the Saw Series and Savitar on The Flash Season 3, while Markiplier will portray William Afton unmasked and not in the suit. Freddy Fazbear: Freddy Fazbear is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternaite counterpart of Freddy Fazbear from the FNAF Video Game Series. Bonnie The Bunny: Bonnie the Bunny is the Tertiary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternatively counterpart of Bonnie the Rabbit from Five Nights at Freddy's and the Guitarist of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Chica The Chicken: Chica the Chicken is the Quaternary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. She is an alternite counterpart of Chica the Chicken from Five Nights at Freddy's and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Foxy The Pirate: Foxy the Pirate is the Quinary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternatively counterpart of Foxy the Pirate from Five Nights at Freddy's and the Decommissioned Animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Golden Freddy: Golden Freddy is the secondary protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternatively counterpart of Golden Freddy/Fredbear from Five Nights at Freddy's and the reincarnation form of Michael Brooks he was the one who was friends with Charlotte, John, Carlton, Jessica, and Marla. The Twisted Ones: William Afton/Springtrap: William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller and later Springtrap, is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and it's follow-ups The Twisted Ones ''and The Fourth Closet''. He is an alternate version of William Afton from the original games series. Actor Tobin Bell will reprise his voice role as Springtrap while William is in the suit In The Twisted Ones, while Markiplier will portray William Afton unmasked and out of the suit. Twisted Wolf: Twisted Wolf is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is one of the four Twisted Animatronic created by William Afton. He Serves as the Main Secondary Antagonist of The Twisted Ones due to him having a huge role in the second novel, and fighting the protagonists at the end. Twisted Freddy Fazbear is the tertiary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternatively counterpart of Nightmare Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Twisted Bonnie: Twisted Bonnie the Rabbit is the Quaternary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternatively counterpart of Nightmare Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Twisted Foxy: Twisted Foxy the Pirate is the Quinary Antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternatively counterpart of Nightmare Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Withered Animatronics: Withered Freddy: Withered Freddy is one of the secondary protagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternative counterpart of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the former mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Withered Bonnie: Withered Bonnie is one of the secondary protagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternative counterpart of Withered Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the former guitarist of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Withered Chica: Withered Chica is one of the secondary protagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. She is an alternative counterpart of Withered Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the former backup singer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Withered Foxy: Withered Foxy is one of the secondary protagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. he is an alternative counterpart of Withered Foxy From the FNAF Video Games. The Fourth Closet William Afton/Springtrap: William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller and later Springtrap, is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and it's follow-ups The Twisted Ones ''and The Fourth Closet''. He is an alternate version of William Afton from the original games series. Actor Tobin Bell will again reprise his voice role as Springtrap while William is in the suit In The Fourth Closet, while Markiplier will portray William Afton unmasked and out of the suit. Funtime Freddy: Freddy is set to appear in the Fourth Closet, but it is rumored that it will be the Funtime Freddy Version.